


colder than yours

by cebw12



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Sleep, Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cebw12/pseuds/cebw12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabble about teeth. Specifically, Cosima's fixation on Sarah's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	colder than yours

You can't stop thinking about Sarah's teeth.

They're your teeth too, you suppose, but made with different purpose in mind. Sarah bites her lip in a predatory way that you never learned. Maybe it's a straight thing. Or not, since you can't stop thinking about it.

You get goosebumps on the couch one night thinking about those teeth, cold, dragging across your skin. You shiver because you know just how sharp they are, inside your mouth. They could break you.

Sarah hasn't been sleeping. She shakes you awake one night, you've fallen asleep at your computer with a knot in your neck, and she nudges you to the couch.

Her eyes are dark. She hasn't slept.

She waits for you to curl up, close your eyes, so she can find a chair or a soft spot on the floor, but you stare her down, and she reads you seamlessly.

Her arms are warmer than yours, thicker than yours, and you let them wrap around you and soak in her heat, breathe in her hair. She smells warm, she smells like home. You sigh and rest your chin on her collarbone, lips just shy of skin.

Her hands fall into lazy patterns on your back, drawing lines, connecting dots, and you fall into her so easily, and the smell of home is on your tongue.

You wake up sometime before the sun comes up, fighting the itching feeling in your chest, coughing quietly a few times. You wait for it to pass. Sarah has sunken into the couch, heavy now, and you miss her hands moving on your back.

Her neck, her chin, her jaw, they catch moonlight, and your eyes wander. Her lips are cracked, like yours. You wonder if her teeth are sharper.

You can feel her breath if you're quiet, a tiny, living breeze on your cheek, and soon you're breathing in the same time.

If her head fell forward, inches closer, you could feel her breath on your neck, her teeth scraping over your lifeline, the warm beating under your skin.

You drag yourself away again, and you're asleep.

You think, you think you can feel her breath fluttering, her mouth just inches away. And then her lips are on your neck, their cracks are unmistakable, and you're worried the heat under your skin will burn her. Your stomach is fluttering, and you need her closer. You want her to kiss you on the mouth, feel her teeth dragging on your bottom lip, but she's lazy and sleepy and you're not even sure if she's real or not. All you can feel are her lips, gentle yet insistent, moving on your neck, your jaw.

And suddenly, you're working very, very hard to keep your breathing even, and to keep your hands from moving, even though you could reach all the way around her back. She thinks you're asleep, or she's asleep, or you're dreaming, and her teeth are cold and sharp.

Cold. The air is cold, and it's blowing over your face, blowing her away. You want to reach out.

You shiver instead, hoping that some part of you will touch her again, but all you can feel is cold.

It takes minutes (that feel like hours), but you open your eyes, and you're cold because Sarah is gone, the couch is empty next to you. Of course, she's gone. Of course, why would she stay?


End file.
